The invention relates to the transfer of flowable material from a container by piercing of the container. The invention more particularly relates to the transfer of food materials from a container to a dispensing place in food service or clinical nutrition which uses the principle of piercing the container at the time the dispensing is required.
In food service and clinical nutrition, food containers such as pouches are often used for storing in bulk food or nourishing products in an hygienic and convenient manner. The dispensing of the flowable material from the container is an important issue which may be at the origin of serious contamination and sanitary problems if not seriously regarded. Therefore, the flowable material should be transferred from the container to the place of dispense using a reliable system which prevents any possible leakage and keeps the edible content away from the surrounding.
Pre-assembled devices comprising a piercing member engaged in a fitment member in a pre-piercing position are known. Such devices suffer from several drawbacks. They are usually more easily sensitive to the contamination prior to the first dispensing due to the number of pieces involved and pre-assembled together. They are also complicated, expensive to manufacture and cumbersome.
Attempts have been made to develop simpler transfer devices which effect the transfer from a source thereof by piercing which comprises a set of separate parts which are assembled by the operator to carry out the transfer at the time of dispense. U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,923 relates to a transfer device of this kind which comprises a hollow fitment part, a piercing part adapted to fit within the hollow fitment part, two spaced apart sealing means along the device to obviate flow of material past the fitment during transfer. This device art further comprises an internal thread arranged along a significant internal length of the assembly to make the connection between the fitment part and the piercing part. The piercing of the container is obtained by screwing the piercing part into the fitment part to a fully xe2x80x9chomexe2x80x9d position. Due to the presence of the thread, the flowable material has a natural tendency to leak during transfer by passage over the outside of the thread. The leakage of the material is prevented from pursuing its travel out of the device by the two sealing elements which are located downstream of the thread and which offer both a wiping and sealing action. Such a device is not entirely satisfactory. Indeed, a significant portion of the fitment corresponding to the thread portion can be potentially occupied by the flowable material during transfer which therefore does not offer to the user a reliable and safe situation. Indeed, the greater the surface of the spout in contact with the material, the higher the risk of subsequent contamination. In order to ensure no liquid can escape out of the assembly, the device of the prior art provides a pair of sealing elements in a position downstream of the thread thereby rendering the device more complicated and costly. The fitment must also be relatively long to ensure a proper connection by the thread which is not suitable if one wants to reduce the width of the pouches. A misengagement by screwing may also immediately cause a potential leakage problem as the sealing elements may also be misaligned into the fitment bore. Finally, the assembling operation of the transfer device is relatively time consuming.
The present invention endeavors to provide a transfer device for flowable materials which can be assembled in piercing engagement while providing a cleaner visual perception of the transfer device. The invention also aims at assembling the transfer device more rapidly and more conveniently than the device of the prior art while conferring a reliable and hygienic transfer. Furthermore, the device of the present invention may be of a simpler construction with less sealing hurdles needed and of a shorter overall dimension. The invention also aims at reducing the risk of misengagement of the parts which would cause immediate contact of the material with its surrounding. Finally, the invention also aims at improving the degree of safety and reliability of the transfer device.
The present invention provides a device for effecting transfer of material from a container by piercing said container comprising a fitment member comprising a portion having a bore and a base end capable of being attached to a container and a spout member comprising a piercing end and a portion of tube having an outer surface capable of mating in axial relationship with the portion of bore of the fitment member so as to form mating surfaces. The device preferably has a locking assembly adapted to lock the fitment and spout members together in a position whereby the piercing end is in piercing engagement with the container. Also, a sealing member is arranged to seal the portion of tube and the portion of bore in a position between the locking assembly and the piercing end so as to leave the mating surfaces downstream including the locking assembly substantially cleansed of the flowable material.
Therefore, the invention provides a simple construction in which the sealing is carried out in a position upstream the locking of the transfer device thus obviating to possible introduction of material along a significant part of the transfer device. The locking assembly is therefore maintained cleansed thereby promoting safety and reliability. Misalignment during fitting of the two members is also reduced as the sealing member may also play the role of centering the spout member with respect to the fitment member before the locking is completed.
Preferably, the assembling operation of the transfer device may be rendered even more rapid and convenient by considering a locking assembly which comprises a snap-fitting assembly including at least one raised surface capable of resiliently engaging a recess surface as a response to the axial pushing of the spout member with the fitment member. Even more preferably, the raised and recess surfaces are both located at a flexural end of the fitment member which is substantially opposite the base end of the fitment member. Therefore, the flexure of fitment is facilitated in such a location thereby making the device easier to engage and limiting the required efforts for securing the device. The transfer device may consequently have a shorter connecting portion located in a less sensitive part of the device which offers the opportunity to reduce the overall width of the container when equipped with the device.
In a preferred embodiment, the raised surface may be a part of the flexural end of the fitment member whereas the recess surface may be a part of the second spout member. Alternatively, the raised surface may also be a part of the spout member and the recess surface a part of the fitment member.
To establish a closed and non-contaminated environment within the fitment member, the fitment member may advantageously comprise a closing element removably attached to the flexural end of the fitment member; said element providing an airtight seal of the interior of the bore portion when the base end of the fitment member is attached to the container. Therefore, before the transfer device is assembled; i.e., by piercing the fitment member with the spout member, the fitment member which is in a connecting arrangement with the container is maintained closed and clean from external environment.
In another preferred embodiment, the closing element is removably connected to the raised portion of the snap-fitting assembly and comprises a pull-off tab to be manually removed before engaging the spout member. The fitment member and the closing element are preferably made of a single integral molded plastic while leaving a tearing zone which demarcates the contour of the closing element. In an alternative, the closing element could also be a removable element attached to the fitment by connection means such as adhesive, welding or any other suitable means.
Due to the upstream location of the sealing member with respect to the locking assembly, the sealing member may comprise a single circumferential sealing element while conferring a sufficient sealing and cleansing action along the bore surfaces of the fitment member. Of course, two or more sealing elements could also be provided although this is not necessary according to the construction of the invention. The sealing member may be carried by the spout member or alternatively by the fitment member or both. The sealing member may preferably be formed of an integral substantially resilient flange or alternatively be a bead or any other suitable means.
The device may be made of any suitable transparent or translucent plastic material which enable to visually control the proper transfer of material while also ensuring a clean perception to the user when the device is in operation.
The invention also relates to a spout/fitment assembly for dispensing a fluid material from a container to a point of dispense by piercing a membrane wall of the container, comprising a hollow fitment having a first end adapted to be attached to the container and a second end, a removable closing member arranged to close the second end and which leaves at least one raised surface when removed, a hollow spout capable of mating with the fitment after the closing member is removed, and means adapted to fit the raised surface to lock the spout in the dispensing position.